bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother 14 (US)
Big Brother 14 is the fourteenth edition of the popular American reality show Big Brother. On July 7, 2012 twelve new house guests and four returning players entered the Big Brother House in Los Angeles, California. The season ran from July 12, 2012 - September 2012. New episodes air on Thursday nights at 9/8c, Sunday nights at 8/7c, and Wednesday nights at 8/7c. Showtime subscribers can watch live feeds on Showtime 2 on Big Brother After Dark, or for a fee you can subscribe to streaming feeds on CBS.com. CBS confirmed the fourteenth season on September 14, 2011, the day of the Big Brother 13 finale. The promos for the season claim that it will be "Super Sized," as in having the most housguests to date, and to have four huge surprises. The four big surprises were this season's four returning players: Britney Haynes, Dan Gheesling, Janelle Pierzina, and Mike "Boogie" Malin. Unlike previous seasons with returning players, the four veterans are acting as coaches at first. If one of their selected house guests wins the season, the coach will win $100,000. The rest of the season follows the traditional American Big Brother format. Each week the house guests compete to become the Head of Household who is immune from eviction but must nominate two other players for eviction. The rest of the non-coach house guests vote with the HOH acting as a tiebreaker if needed. Each week a Power of Veto competition is held to give the nominated house guests a chance at a pardon. At the end of the 11 weeks, the winner was Ian Terry. Twist Coaches Big Brother 14 features 12 new house guests and 4 returning house guests that were very successful in their own seasons. The returning players are filling the capacity of "coaches". The coaches will live in the Big Brother House but are not able to win HOH, POV, be nominated, or vote to evict. On the first day they selected three of the new house guests to mentor throughout the season. If one of their selected house guests wins the season, the coach will win a $100,000 prize. Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Not Results : + signifies HOH for the week, thus automatic "Have" rights. : CP signifies the houseguest was still part of the coach phase, thus automatic "Have" rights. : Note: There were no Have/Have-Not competitions in Week 4, Week 6 or after Week 7. Game History Week 1 Round 1 Shortly after entering, houseguests were informed that their status in the game were at risk. The houseguests had to earn their status in the first HOH competition as there were only eleven keys to be earned. Therefore, for the first time in Big Brother history, one houseguest would be evicted by the end of the first night. That night, Janelle Pierzina and Britney Haynes forged an alliance after Dan Gheesling and Mike "Boogie" Malin agreed to working together. Team Britney won the HOH competition. As Dan's team finished in last place, he had to cast the sole vote to evict one of his own players. He chose to evict Jodi Rollins. Round 2 Britney chose Willie Hantz to be the first HOH. Mike won the first Coaches Competition and chose to grant immunity to Ian Terry. Willie chose to nominate Frank Eudy and Kara Monaco for eviction. Shane Meaney won the POV and chose to keep the nominations the same. Kara was evicted in a 5 to 3. Week 2 Frank Eudy won the HOH competition. Janelle Pierzina won the second Coaches Competition, "Phat Stacks", and chose to give Ashley Iocco immunity from the nominations. Willie Hantz was expelled from the house, after going on a rampage in which he threw pork rinds at Janelle, swore at the female HouseGuests, and headbutted Joe Arvin. Minutes later, JoJo Spatafora and Shane Meaney were nominated for eviction. Frank had decided to target the houseguests that were previously alligned with Willie. Shane won the POV competition. He removed himself from the block, and Frank then nominated Danielle Murphree for eviction. JoJo was evicted by a vote of 5 to 1. Week 3 Following JoJo Spatafora's eviction, Shane Meaney won the "On Thin Ice" HOH competition. Janelle Pierzina won the Coaches Competition and saved Wil Heuser. Targetting Team Janelle, Shane nominated Ashley Iocco and Joe Arvin for eviction. Shane won the POV for the third week in a row. He and several other houseguests came up with a plan to backdoor Frank Eudy. Once they realised that they had enough people on their side to follow through with the plan, Shane decided to use the POV and change one of his nominations. He chose to use the POV on Ashley and remove her from the block. He then named Frank as the replacement nominee. However, the coaches voted to become players and the eviction was canceled. Week 4 All twelve houseguests then began to participate in the "Walk the Plank" HOH endurance competition, in which the houseguests had to hold on to a bar. After a nearly four hour battle, Danielle Murphree became the new HOH. Targetting two players that she portrayed as threats, Danielle nominated Frank Eudy and Wil Heuser for eviction. Danielle won the POV from the "Field of Veto" competition. Britney Haynes, Dan Gheesling, Danielle, Frank, Mike "Boogie" Malin and Shane Meaney created the "Silent Six" alliance and conspired to backdoor Janelle Pierzina. Danielle went through with the plan and used the POV on Wil and put up Janelle as a replacement nominee. Janelle was evicted by an 8 to 1 vote. Week 5 All houseguests, with the exception of Danielle Murphree as the outgoing HOH, competed in the "Big Brother Battle of the Bands" HoH competition, in which Frank Eudy became the new HOH for the second time this season. Staying loyal to the "Silent Six" alliance, he nominated Joe Arvin and Wil Heuser for eviction. The houseguests competed in the POV competition which Frank won. Frank then decided to keep his nominations the same. Wil was evicted by a 6 to 2 vote. Week 6 Round 1 The houseguests competed in the "Swamped" HOH competition. At the competition, Britney Haynes won safety for the week. Shane Meaney won his second HOH competition and became the new Head of Household. He went against his "Silent Six" alliance in favor of his second alliance (The Quack Pack) by nominating Frank Eudy and Mike "Boogie" Malin for eviction. Frank then won his second straight POV in the Veto competition, "The Candy Counter". Frank then used the Veto to save himself from nominations and Shane chose to nominate Jenn Arroyo as the replacement. Mike was evicted by a vote of 5 to 2. Round 2 During the double eviction, Ian Terry won the "Before or After" HOH and immediately nominated Ashley Iocco and Frank Eudy for eviction. Frank Eudy then won his third straight POV of the season in "Somewhere Over The Veto" and took himself off the block. Ian named Joe Arvin as the replacement nominee. At the end of the second eviction, Ashley was evicted by a vote of 5-1 and became the first member of the jury. Week 7 Frank Eudy was victorious at the HOH competition and became Head of Household. He decided to open Pandora's Box and received a little over $3,000, but unleashed quarters in the backyard to play the skill crane game, containing a Golden Ball of Veto. Ian Terry got the ball and won the Veto. Frank chose to nominate Dan Gheesling and Danielle Murphree for eviction. At the POV competition, Jenn Arroyo won her first competition of the summer after Frank was disqualified from the competition for whispering an answer to Britney Haynes during her turn. After a miraculous turn of events, Dan managed to strike a final two deal with Frank, his nemesis in the house. The two then went to Jenn in hopes of her using the veto to remove Dan from the block. Ian decided not to use his Veto, while Jenn went through with the plan and used the Veto on Dan. Britney was put up as the replacement nominee. Britney was evicted by a vote of 4 to 1. Week 8 Round 1 At the second endurance competition of the season, Ian Terry outlasted all the houseguests and won HOH. He nominated Frank Eudy and Jenn Arroyo for eviction. Dan Gheesling won the POV competition which featured the return of OTEV. Dan decided to return the favor to Jenn (who vetoed him last week) and used the Veto on her. Ian nominated Joe Arvin in her place. Frank was evicted by a vote of 3-1 and became the third member of the jury. Round 2 Immediately after Frank Eudy's eviction, Dan Gheesling won the "Make Your Case" HOH competition. A few minutes later, Dan nominated both Ian Terry and Joe Arvin for eviction. Ian then won the "Swimming with Sharks" POV competition and removed himself from the block. Dan named Danielle Murphree as the replacement nominee. At the end of the second double eviction, Joe was evicted by a vote of 3-0 and became the fourth member of the jury. Week 9 Round 1 Ian Terry won the "Memory Lane" HOH competition, making this his third HOH win and tying him with Frank Eudy for the most HOH wins so far this season. He nominated Jenn Arroyo and Shane Meaney for eviction, in the hope that Jenn would be the one to be evicted. Shane won the POV and decided to use the Veto to save himself from the block. Ian nominated Danielle Murphree as the replacement. Jenn was evicted by a 2 to 0 vote and became the fifth member of the jury. Round 2 Danielle Murphree won her second HOH competition of the season "Photographic Memory", and went on to nominate Dan Gheesling and Ian Terry for eviction. Danielle won the "Atomic Veto" competition, making it her second and final Veto of the season. After the veto competition, Dan asked Danielle to use the Veto on himself, to which Danielle would only agree if Dan would evict Ian and not Shane Meaney. Danielle used the POV on Dan, and was replaced by Shane. A few minutes later, Dan blindsided Danielle and chose to evict Shane. Shane became the sixth member of the jury. Week 10 The final HOH competition is played out in three challenges, to give the remaining houseguests a fair shot at securing a place in the final two. During the first endurance HOH competition, Dan Gheesling won. Days later, Ian Terry beat Danielle Murphree in a memory recognition challenge, meaning Danielle was nominated. At the live HOH part 3 competition, Ian beat Dan in a personality guessing quiz, claiming the final HOH. He then chose to evict Danielle. Finale The Jury Other Notable Prizes * Mike "Boogie" Malin won $6,000 in the third Coaches Competition. He gave $3,000 to Ian Terry and $1,000 to Jenn Arroyo. * Shane Meaney won a Veto ticket, Jenn Arroyo won a trip to Maui, and Wil Heuser won $5,000 during the Week 4 Power of Veto competition, "Field of Veto". * During the third HoH competition since the Reset, Mike "Boogie" Malin won $10,000. Notable Punishments * Ian Terry was forced to live in a dog kennel for 24 hours (which he took as a punishment purposely), and has to be on a leash if he wants out of his dog house and Frank Eudy had to wear a unitard for the whole duration of Week 4 following the Power of Veto competition. * Following the Week 7 Power of Veto, Frank had to wear a carrot costume for a week and could not play in the next 2 HOH competitions, Dan Gheesling was put in solitary confinement in the have-not room with rave music and disco lights for 24 hours, and Britney Haynes and Danielle Murphree were shackled together for 24 hours. * As punishment for being the first houseguest eliminated from the Week 8 Head of Household competition, "Soak Up The Sun", Joe Arvin had to carry around a hula-hoop for 24 hours and whenever a horn sounded in the house, he had to hula-hoop during the horns duration. Trivia *For the promo of Big Brother 14, there was originally a houseguest named "Mike", who was a sailing instructor, that appeared in the promo. He was later replaced by Joe Arvin for unknown reasons. *Due to the "reset" twist, this season tied with Big Brother 9, Big Brother 15, Big Brother 16, and Big Brother 17 with most HouseGuests to start the game on Day 1. **Though, Big Brother 17 had 17 HouseGuests overall. *This is the fourth season to feature returning players following Big Brother All Stars, Big Brother 11, and Big Brother 13. ** This is the only season with returning houseguests to not have at least one houseguest from the previous season returning. *This is the only season where only 1 female won HoH (Danielle Murphree). *Ian Terry was the youngest winner in history. *Dan has broken many records after this season ended. **He is currently the only winner to make it to the final 2 twice (surpassing Will Kirby and Jordan Lloyd, who both made the final 4 on their second season). **In two seasons, he has never been evicted nor had a vote cast against him. *This season holds the record for most double eviction weeks, with four (Weeks 1, 6, 8, and 9). **This is also the first season to feature multiple "Fast Forward" double evictions. * Both of the final 2 (Ian and Dan) hosted a final 5 PoV competition. Dan hosted a "How Bad Do You Want It?" competition on Big Brother Canada while "Super Ian" hosted the final 5 competition on Big Brother 15. * This is the first season since Big Brother 4 where both members of the Final 2 never received a vote against them the entire game. * This is the sixth consecutive season to have a Final 2 of the same gender. * Ian Terry is the first HOH to have opened multiple Pandoras Boxes in one season. * This is the first season a houseguest was evicted on Day 1. * This is the first season where a male won more than five competitions in total. In this case, Frank, Shane and Ian achieved this feat respectively. * This season is tied for the most non-unanimous votes, with 8 votes not being unanimous. **The other seasons with 8 non-unanimous votes are Seasons 18, 17, 13, and 8. Category:Big Brother Seasons Category:Seasons with Returning Contestants Category:Seasons with Teams Category:Big Brother US Seasons